The Past Returns
by Lovelybutterfly17
Summary: Starfire after three years is thinking about the day she left.What she doesnt know sometimes the past returns well someone.Hope you like please review


The Past Returns

**Hello readers this is my first fanfic.Its about Star/Rob.Enjoy**

**Starfires P.O.V**

It had been a while since I last saw the Teen Titans 3 years to be exact.I left and became ''normal'',Raven and Beastboy had left the team dating,and Cyborg left to join the Titans East.The good thing is that everyone left in good terms...well...almost everyone...

Flashback Begins

''Well Robin I guess this is goodbye'' I had fought back my tears.  
''You know what...am tired of saying goodbye...so just leave''  
I coudn't believe what I was hearing.  
''Goodbye my friend...I wish you the best'' as I walked away from him I slowly whispered '' I love you''

End of Flashback

See that day we had defeated Slade and Robin was apset that I was the one that killed Slade and not him.Now am 19 and I no longer have a accent nor is my name Starfire it's Kori.All I I did was sit down at my favorite arcade,reading a book,and drinking my milkshake like I did every Friday afternoon.But this Friday was different because it's the day I saw him again...

'' I wonder what am going to do today '' I wondered to myself  
I was tired of reading so I put the book down , looked p and there he was Richard Grayson a.k.a Robin.I was surpraised I had recongized him since he wasn't his mask but then again I have seen him without it.  
OMG! I had no idea what to do  
'' OMG! he's coming what do I do!''

''Star?'' he asked in confusion  
I stood up from where I was sitting from  
''Robin?''  
He had a strange look on his face like if I wasn't suppose to know.  
''How did you know it was me?''  
''Now...how could I forget that Boy Wonder smile?''  
He started blushing  
''So how long has it been Boy Wonder?'' I asked  
''To long'' he slowly whispered  
''So ummm...Star''  
''Kori"  
"What?"  
"Please call me Kori I haven't used Starfire in a while''  
"Your accent?"  
"O...that I got eid of that too so I guess am pretty normal now"  
"Sta-ugh Kori your different''  
"How?"  
"Well 3 years ago your eyes were so joyful and filled with emotions and now...they seem lonely and depresssed"  
Well he was roght about that because I have felt those things and he was because I had missed him.  
"Well thats what happens when your alone"  
"But...you do look beautiful...like always" I smiled  
He always knew how to make me smile.  
'' See...now thats the Star I know''  
"You were always the one tha could make me smile"  
"Kori?"  
"Yea"  
"Would you...like to got out...to dinner...with me?"  
I could tell that he was nervous by the sound of his voice  
"As in a catching up thing?"  
"No as in a date and yea we could also catch up...I've really missed you Kori"  
"Well ok what time? "  
I could already see the excitment in his eye  
"Great! how about 8:00?"  
"Prefect"  
"Ok me at the park"

8:00  
I was so nervous and excited at the same time because this would be my first date with Robin.The guy that I had fallen inlove with and still loved.I was wearing a baby blue strapless dress that was about 3in. above my knees, a white purse to match my little while heels.My hair was in a bun and I had 2 curls coming down my cheeks.

8:10  
I thought about leavingbut then I saw a motorcycle pulling up.It was Robin wearing a tuxedo and was looking cuttier then ever.He got off and took off his and I could see the shockness in his face just by seeing me.

"Wow Star...you look amazing"  
"Thank you...you don't look so bad yourself"  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah"  
"Lets go"  
"Wait...we are walking?"  
"Yea it's just aroungd the corner and while we are walking we could talk and look at the stars...just like old times"  
"Alright lets go"

We started walking and it got quiet for a moment until Robin spoke.

"So...have you been dating?"

Still same old Boy Wonder always wanted to know who I knew

"Well I dated Speedy"  
What?...you and Speedy?"  
"Yep"  
"Well was it serious...how long?"  
"6 months and yea it was very serious"  
"Well ummm...what happend?"  
"I didn't love him"

Well we reached the resturant.It was beautiful candles everywhere.The waiter immediately sat us down as soon as he heard the name Richard Grayson.We sat down and ordered.

"Well enough about me what about me, what about you? your cute,intelligent,and rich,you must have had girs all over you"  
"Yea but I was't interested"  
"Richard come on there must of been one girl that you dated"

Not wanting to answer back I had to know somethink else...

"Robin I mean Richard...why were you mad at me the day the Teen Titans seperated?"  
"I wasn't mad...I was...scared"  
I looked confused at this point because I didn't understand why  
"Scared?"  
"Yea I was scared of being alone...why do you want to know?"  
"Well it doesn't matter now...so who was this girl you dated?"  
"Well I dated this girl for 8 months "  
So there is someone else I thought  
"Her name was Barbara Gordan a.k.a Batgirl"  
"Wow...Batgirl"  
"Yea I meet her when I left the Titans and Became Nightwing at Gothem"  
"Ummm...what happend?"  
"I did't love her"  
Yes! He didnt love her! I shouted in my head  
"So over three years you have dated only one girl and you were not even in love with her?"  
"Yea pretty much"he said with a smirk I don't know why but suddenly I could feel my eyes tearing up and coming down my face.  
"Star...- Kori..what's wrong?"he said in a confused and concern way.  
"Why?"I heard in a whisper that he could hear  
"Why what?"  
"Why didn't you come after me that day I left?"  
"Star...I couldn't...I thought...I didn't have the guts to...thats why I was upset because I knew you were leaving and I didn't have the courage to stop you"  
''So...you did want to stop me?"  
"Yea...I loved you and I didn't think you loved me back"  
"So you loved me?"  
More tears come down my face just by repeating that sentence in my head.  
He placed his hand on my cheeks and brushing awy my tears  
He then slowly whispered "I ...still...love...you"

I quickly looked up at him.  
"But why?"  
"Beause...you make me smile and because you never gave up on me"  
I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his shirt.  
"You know Star I hadn't smiled in 3 years until I saw those two gorgeous green eyes looking at me today" he said as he raised my head until our eyes meant.  
"I love you...Robin"  
"I love you too...I have always loved you...and thank you for your smile"  
"And thank you for giving me my smile back"  
They said as they got closer until there lips met.


End file.
